1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system that propels a practice street hockey ball along the ground toward a player/user and, more particularly, to a system that provides the ball to the player in a smoothly rolling manner at plural speeds remotely selectable by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ball ejection devices used for practice of ball type sports eject the ball into the air toward the user. The ball can be ejected at various speeds with varying air trajectories. Typical such devices include tennis ball and baseball practice machines. Devices that eject objects along the ground, such as hockey puck propulsion devices, slide the ejected object along the ground.
Street hockey uses a hockey ball that rolls along the ground. Generally, the ball is propelled by players along the ground in a smoothly rolling fashion since a smoothly rolling ball is easier to control than a bouncing ball. It is particularly important that passes between players be well controlled, so that the receiving player can field the ball and continue controlled play. Passes are also made at various speeds between the players. As a result, a practice machine for street hockey is needed which will propel a ball in a smoothly rolling fashion and at variable speeds.